


Red and Black

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: He’s alive folks., Mild Language, Other, drabble?, its gonna be short, so lysandre is in a dress.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friend asked me on my lysandre support discord if i could write about Lysandre in a dress.I took matters into my own hands.





	Red and Black

Lysandre was a polite man. He held doors for people, and seemed to show an interest in many things. Dresses, however, were not something you would see the businessman wearing or taking a shine to. He had been staring at himself in the mirror for too long now, the prime reason being the crimson and ebony floorlength gown. Sleeveless on one side, with a sleeve starting from a gap near his left elbow. It was elegant. It actually fit his figure a little too well, but every so often he had to adjust it. He was quite a tall man.

God, he looked a wreck. He had his Pyroar out, just in case he decided to burn the garment out of sight, out of mind. Unfortunately, Lysandre had his own clear approval of this. He loved the dress, even though he’d never be caught dead in public wearing one. “Merde.” Lysandre muttered, folding his arms, but then he noticed his fingers clinging to the gown, and slowly slid down towards his thigh- no. He was not doing this. He had a reputation, yet Lysandre sighed, almost in discontent. Society had made him feel like this was disgusting. Diantha had bought it for herself, but decided it was too flashy, offering it as a joke to Augustine to give it to his ‘little lion boy’. Augustine did give it to him, not as a joke, but as an actual gift. 

Lysandre should not be feeling like this. “Keep your head out of the clouds. Augustine does not love you! He just-“ he cuts himself off, realising his Pyroar flinched at the sudden yells. Did he really want this? A gown? And the fact it fits, even though he’s seven foot two, just makes Lysandre feel even dirtier about himself. 

And then, as soon as his gripping his thighs. Somehow, out of nowhere, Augustine pops in. In the whole of Lysandre’s life, he’s never felt so awkward, especially seeing the professor staring at his thighs and then him. In the dress.

Yet.  
Lysandre’s never felt so happy knowing his ‘friend’ didn’t find him disgusting.

His ‘friend’ found him fascinating.

**Author's Note:**

> the reason why it’s so short is because NO I’m not gonna write anymore about 7’2 MEN IN DRESSES BGHNJ  
> I mean I would but Im tire dhabbsgeh  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this garbage! I know it’s not much, but it’s my first attempt at writing non-crazy lysandre. love this boy!!  
> also uh dangit i cant write well ;w;  
> thank you!


End file.
